


More than just a Robotic Jester

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Identify crisis, OOC, Other, Out of Character, inner turmoil, mild original character involvement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Looking exactly like someone else in hell, give you little options.Everyone only saw the other being, they didn’t see you as someone original.Robo Fizz were created only to take the absent spots left by the real Fizzarolli.So that’s all people saw.After so long even robots create their own personalities and want to be seen for that, rather than their namesakes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	More than just a Robotic Jester

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the product of helping my friend write her story.
> 
> The story in question-   
> Greensleeves by: UnfledgedJester with help from Myself.  
> Go give it a read!

The sound of whirling and gears attempting to click into place filled the small storage room. Occasionally a bright flash of sparks coming from frayed wires would light up the brown wooden walls.

Save for the flashes, the only light source in the room were two backlit glowing yellow eyes. 

After the destruction of Loo Loo Land, everything that had been salvageable had been shoved into a storage unit and locked away for later usage.  
Along with still working games, and a few decorations that had miraculously survived the fires, Robo Fizz had been shoved into the unit.

They had forgotten to shut him down though, so rather then going into sleep mode, the jester robot was left to continue functioning.

He’d been in there for hours, days, maybe even weeks. One could never be sure when they were locked in a storage unit.

It was small and claustrophobic, random other castaway objects poked and prodded at the robot's body in various places, causing his discomfort to only grow as time carried on. 

Shifting forward, those glowing yellow eyes trailed about for a way out.  
He’d had enough waiting, enough sitting about like some inanimate object.

There was always the door, presumably it was locked from the outside, he’d have to shove it to break it open but that was easy enough to do otherwise he’d have to crash through the wall and that was definitely messier. 

So door it was, three shoves and the hinge gave, releasing the jester who tumbled out in a ball of limbs. When he stopped rolling, Fizz allowed himself to lay on the ground for a moment.

The sky above had grown dark with night, adorned with storm clouds slowly rolling in.

That meant rain…   
rain and robotic circuits were certainly not a great mix and if Fizz stayed out he’d end up a lump of washed up circuits.

With the sound of gears that badly needed oiling and unknown clicking from overused circuits, the robotic jester came to stand.  
His glowing yellow eyes flashing a few times as he moved, a restart was needed to let himself recharge but sadly that wasn’t possible just yet.

There was a small coffee shop downtown owned by an eclectic old wolf demon who went by Quizzy.   
In the past the old wolf had let Fizz recharge in his back room when Loo Loo workers were otherwise preoccupied.

If he could just get there before the storm hit.

In the distance thunder began to roll, causing Fizz’s sensors to stutter out.  
He’d have to get to the shop fast. 

As quick as his circuits would let him, the jester made his way down the streets and over to the small demonic coffee shop that always smelled of grounds and brimstone. An odd combination that would be otherwise unpleasant if it weren’t for the company that occupied the building.

Quizzy always made Fizz feel like something other than a robot, something other than just another Fizzarolli look alike. 

Just as his left foot hit the sidewalk, the first drops of rain fell from the sky, landing directly on the robots shoulders.  
The water seeping in through his circuits and gears caused Fizz to spasm, each movement jerky and unpredictable.

Two more steps and the robotic jester crumpled into a heap against the door of his destination with a thud, hopefully Quizzy had heard, otherwise he’d be an unpleasant present for the old wolf later. 

All inner workings of the robot began to shut down, initiating sleep mode to allow a power recharge and regeneration of any damaged parts. 

Lucky for Fizz, as his vision shut down the muzzle of a grey furred Wolf came into view. The wolves blue eyes clouded with worry, was the last thing Fizz saw before the shutdown completed.   
———-  
When the robot powered back to life he was inside, laying on something soft. By the feel of it a bed or couch.   
All lights were off, except a lap in the corner.

Sitting up slowly, Fizz tested his joints.  
They still whirled but the sound was not quite as loud and they moved far easier than before he’d rested. 

Looking around yellow eyes recognized his current stay as the apartment above Quizzy’s coffee shop, where the demon lived. Fizz had been above a few times, only passing visits to get oil, or a new spark plug, he’d never stayed long, 

Somehow that old wolf had carried the gangly robotic jester up two flights of stairs and had gotten up onto a bed to charge. 

Standing, Fizz moved away from the bed to explore his surroundings.  
Quietly creeping out from the guest room, the jester walked down the hall, peeking in each room from curiosity.

In the other bedroom Quizzy laid asleep, quiet snores making his deep slumber obvious.

Fizz smiled a little looking at the sleeping wolf, the old demon had been the only one to be kind since the robot's creation.  
Someday the jester hoped to repay his kindness.  
In Hell that was so rare, especially for a robot like Fizz. 

Walking on from the wolf’s room, Fizz caught sight of a computer sitting still on in the final room of the apartments upstairs.  
Creeping closer, the robot could see the page had been left open on a coffee stocking website, listing all sorts of interesting blends and flavors.

Looks like Quizzy had been making a stocking order.   
People could order all kinds of things, couldn’t they?

That struck an idea for the jester.   
If people could order coffee, clothing, and all sorts of other things online, why not a robotic jester? 

Plopping himself down in the desk chair, Fizz got to searching, looking for a website to offer up his services.

‘Robo- Fizz, Personal Companion. Produced for your pleasure by: Mammon!’  
-Order Now! 

Copying a picture of himself from the internet, the jester pasted it into the ad and with one final click, let it be posted. 

At the very least it was something to do until he figured out another path for himself. 

Looking exactly like someone else in hell, give you little options.  
Everyone only saw the other being, they didn’t see you as someone original.  
Robo Fizz were created only to take the absent spots left by the real Fizzarolli.   
So that’s all people saw.

After so long even robots create their own personalities and want to be seen for that, rather than their namesakes. 

Looking back at the jester was the picture of his likeness, smiling almost like it was laughing at his inner terminal at the situation he found himself in.

Maybe someday someone other than Quizzy would see him as more than a robotic likeness of another living jester. 

Maybe someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
